Viera 101
by Shishkaboob
Summary: My ideas behind the mysterious Viera. What their society is like, how they work and what makes them tick. This is simply an experiment now to see what people think and as a resource for me for a later story and others that wish to use it GIVE CREDIT!R
1. Really Short Intro

Introduction

In the land of Ivalice, there are four main race groups. The proud and dominating Humes, the hard-working and adorable Moogles, the rustic and strong Bangaa, and, of course, our subject of study, the beautiful and mysterious Viera. The Viera have long been seen as the most intelligent, wise, and breath-taking races, as well as the longest lived. Not much is known about their society and they are truly one of life's great mysteries. A mystery that will be uncovered throughout my tellings. In this study guide, the world of Viera's is revealed. Facts most people would never know and other the ones that are known, are greatly elaborated on and explained in deep content. So, if you've ever wondered how exactly the Viera work, live, and think, keep your minds open as you read further into Viera 101.

NOTE:

98 percent of the information here is my own. I have almost all of it up, some based off of already known facts about the Viera, but all my own elaborations. If you use an idea or excerpt from here, please give me credit as this is something I will be working long and hard on and these ideas are all very well thought out. Thank you and enjoy!


	2. General Appearance

Viera 101

We start our journey into the Viera's world by taking a look at them physically.

General Appearance

Body:

Viera are the tallest of the races of Ivalice (those stilettos probably help a bit to). They are statuesque visions of beauty, their heights generally ranging from about 5'9" all the way up to about 6'5" (without heels), with some even reaching heights closer to 7'. Their bodies are long, lithe and limber, graceful in every way, be it walking or fighting. They retain a fair amount of fat, but most of their definition comes from well shaped muscles. The size and shape of the breasts, butts and thighs ranges like any other race, but their breasts especially are often smaller, reaching on average a B or small C cup. At the end of each of their long fingers is a sharp claw, as well as at the end of each of their four toes (the normal three just looks freaky and five wouldn't look right, so four it is! My writing, my rules!). The claws on their toes are shorter and much sharper than those on their hands to allow for easier movement and a good grip without extra long, cumbersome nails, while the nails on their hands are a bit longer and have a more rounded-off point to ensure safety for themselves and others when using their hands. Don't be fooled, however, they are far from dull or brittle and can be used to inflict painful scratches or dig in deep to their mother earth, among many other things. Although their claws are mostly whitish in color, fading to a pinkish tone at the base, in some cases, more often in light skinned Vieras, the fingers and toes gradually darken to a deep brown, somewhat grayish color, along with the claws giving them a more animalistic appearance. Their feet are very long and, well, rabbit-like, which explains their need to where their high, high heels as a means of comfort. When they go without shoes, they often still walk on their toes as it is much easier and what they are used to. One last note is that Viera are completely hairless, except for of course, the hair of their eyelashes, eyebrows, heads and of course ears and tails. This allows for them to move silently and quickly through the forest as there is not friction created against their bodies from wind. All in all, the Viera's bodies are built for action, not lying about and they put them to good use.

Skin:

A Viera's skin is one with her mother earth, coming in rich earthy shades. Most Viera are a pale shade of brown, some a bit darker or a bit lighter than others. Other skin tones can range from lighter shades like medium tan to somewhat darker fallows and to darker shades of umber and medium taupe. Very rarely, A Viera's skin will become a yellowy or sandy-shade of brown or on the opposite side of the scale, very dark coffee browns.

Face (shape):

One of a Viera's most stunning features is her face (besides the giant ears). They have a variety of face shapes, but they are often very angular and defined. This does not, however, give them rough or mannish features, quite the contrary. While angular in nature, their faces are very smoothly put together, much like the rest of the Viera.

Face (features):

_Eyes:_

A Viera's eyes are bright, intelligent, and ever so sharp. Like all their senses, their sight is greatly heightened above that of Humes and other races. The colors of their eyes are almost always warm colors, usually some shade or tone of red. From brighter orangey or golden reds to deep, crimson reds and every shade in between, the most common being a bright red with darker rims (eg. Fran) and sometimes a more rusty, brownish red. Some eye colors, although it is more rare, appear as more of a purplish-red, a shade of cerise. This is the least common eye color, but it does not hinder or enhance a Viera's eyesight.

_Nose:_

The Viera's nose is one of her unseen powers. It is obvious by looking at her ears or eyes that they are special, but their noses often go over-looked. A Viera's sense of smell is many times greater than that of Humes and a great asset for tracking and hunting.

_Mouth:_

The mouth of a Viera is just as beautiful as the rest of her. Just like Humes, the shape and size of a Viera's lips vary greatly and although beautifully shaped, they are often closer in color to their skin, as far as I can guess to help them blend in. The lips on darker skinned Viera's are almost always brown, with perhaps the slightest hint of pink and those of lighter skinned Viera's tend to be a bit more pinkish, but still close to their skin tone, a dusty rose if you will.

Hair:

While the Viera's other features like eye color, skin color and height are typically genetic and don't help a Viera's status either up or down, the color and texture of her hair is the only one that denotes a higher standard of breeding. While they may pick and choose as a group which of the other features are preferred and it is obvious which are more common, hair color and texture is a sign of genetic superiority. Most Viera have slightly wavy to straighter hair and it is generally on the thick side. The thickness and waviness of almost any Viera's hair is greater around her ears, towards the front and base. Viera's wear their hair in all styles and lengths, although wearing it long is often preferred. It comes mostly in pale shades of brown, red, and blonde with some closer to an auburn or orangey color or may even have pinkish tones. The lighter the shade, the higher quality the genes, making creamy, near-white shades the most desirable, next to white itself of course. White, thick, long, wavy hair with a soft and silky texture denotes the highest in quality genes. More often than not, the leaders of the Viera have white hair, as they are originally picked for being the strongest, wisest and most well bred of the bunch and from there, the genes are passed along and a family of Viera's will reign as leaders for quite some time (eg. Jote and her sisters, Fran and Mjrn), but we'll get more into leadership in a later chapter. Regardless of physical features and status, all Viera treat each other in the same respectful, dignified manner with which they wish to be treated.

Ears (and tail):

The Viera's ears are by far her most prominent features. Hearing is her strongest sense and her ears are the most sensitive parts of her body in terms of pain, temperature and pressure, among other factors. They are a cursed blessing as they provide the Viera with superior hearing and balance as well as means to cool off, but as stated before, they are very sensitive and can be a Viera's downfall in battle if she is not careful. There are two types of Viera ears, the more common rounded ones, whose soft pinky inner-ear points more to the sides and the rarer pointed ones, which point in more of a forward manner. There are variations within these two standards, such as, rounder ones sometimes droop a bit at the tops, while pointed ones sometimes have a ragged look to their ends and are more bended or curvy in the center as opposed to almost straight up and down in the rounded ears. The color of her ears is almost entirely dependant on hair and skin color, again with white being the best. Shape and size are purely genetic and no matter of color, shape or size, the Viera's ears are almost always decorated with a splash of chocolate brown at the end with spots often dabbing here and there on the rest of the ear. They are also covered in soft, smooth fur with coarser hairs on the edges and top for protection and along with the head on her hair, the softer and smoother, the better. Viera often choose to accessorize their magnificant ears with piercings and clips of all sorts of styles and sizes. Her ears are the most impressive things on her body and she takes excellent care of them.

The Viera do not have 'tails' per say, but rather marks imprinted on their skin at birth. These marks, located at the small of the back where a tail would be, are ones of protection and recognition of her clan and the position she will hold and what her duties within the society will be, such as a hunter, a warder, a shaman, etc based on design and color. Although Viera share many of the responsibilities of their clans, many are born with special abilities (detected by elders) and are destined to perform that task. A metallic 'tail' can also be found on the rear ends of their armor. Their purpose is more aesthetic in nature, but they do provide help with balance.

Clothing:

The style of clothing that Viera wear is designed to help them live comfortably and without extra hindrance in their beloved Wood. The Wood, because of location, has a fairly temperate climate, although it can get quite hot and humid, so clothing must be light and breathable. Most outfits consist of a combination of light-weight, highly decorative armor, most often on the legs and arms, and gauzy or lacy undergarment-type wear. The armor is typically some shade of grey, but can be brownish or near black. Their leg armor always has a stiletto-like attatchment (mentioned earlier) to provide comfortable support for their long clawed feet. These 'shoes' are always present when they are dressed, even with other types of clothing. Some other types of clothing that they have are simple, tight-fitting dresses, skirts and even sometimes, a pants and lace-up shirt combo. The armor with simpler under-garments is the most common style, though, and the most practical for their lifestyle.

The Viera are considered not only one of the most intelligent, well-adapted races, but the most beautiful as well. Everything they do is done with grace and dignity. Their beauty, although mysterious, is one of the easiest things to understand about Viera's. The deeper mysteries of this gorgeous, amazon-like race will be further looked at and all your questions answered in later chapters.


	3. Author's Note

**Alright, listen up everybody because I'm only going to say this once. This is MY interpretation of the Viera. I've made this information up based on what I believe. In all honesty, I don't care what you think about the Viera and how they look or act if you're going to present that information in a pretentious manner. I would love to hear what other people think, but not in the way one commenter has. Not only is this offensive to me, but it doesn't help me improve with my writing at all. If you're going to act like a know-it-all, at least give some creative and content feedback. Okay, maybe the Viera's tails are painted on or are a part of their armor, looking at pictures I can now see that and it is something I **_**will **_**change. But how do you know their clothing isn't comfortable for them? Obviously they wear their shoes to fit the needs of their feet (which is written) and I personally think the rest of their clothing is designed to "**help them live comfortably and without extra hindrance in their beloved Wood." **If they aren't comfortable in it, why is that what all of them wear all the time? If it was for soley aesthetic purposes, they probably wouldn't wear clothing of this style all the time. So, again, if you're not going to present the information you believe in a conversational or pleasant way, I'm not going to care. Again, I would love to discuss with others their beliefs of the Viera, but if if you don't have anything better to do then try to disprove what I write in an argumentative way and not provide me with any constructional criticism, I'm going to ignore your comment and perhaps even block it. I'm sorry to anyone who has read and not felt the need to argue my facts about having to read this spiel, but it had to be said because I don't want to receive any more comments like this one. Section two should be up fairly shortly. Thank you.**


End file.
